


End of the Beginning

by Avana



Series: 12KCXMAS [12]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darker!Klaus, F/M, alternate first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/Avana
Summary: Step 12: Christmas in NOLACaroline's mother died at the ripe old age of 92. To honor her life, Caroline travels to NOLA, the next city on her mother's bucket list. Had she known what, or rather who, resided there she would have gone elsewhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always cross-posted on my tumbr: [ Sunshineandfangs](https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Warnings: some show typical violence, allusion’s to Damon’s treatment of Caroline, Darker!Klaus

****Caroline tossed back a shot of vodka, relishing the burn of it. It wasn’t even quality vodka, but then she wasn’t drinking for the pleasure of it. She was drinking to get drunk. Well, as drunk as her vampire metabolism would allow.

Yesterday, she had honored the life her mother had lived. Flipped through old photo albums and allowed the memories to wash over her. Happiness, exasperation, fondness. Tidied up the house and boxed up all the knickknacks of sentimental value. Had the most important ones shipped to her current home. Even lingered carefully in the shadows as the Mystic Falls police department gave their former sheriff a proper send off.

But today was about the grief. Perhaps, had she been younger, not had some sixty years to come to terms with her mother’s mortality, the grief would have broken part of her. As it was, it hurt, but it was the bearable kind of hurt. The kind that she would carry with her, a new weight, but not the kind to pierce through her, it wouldn’t leave her bleeding.

Raising an arm, the blonde flagged down the bartender, requested another round of shots. She only had time to throw back one of them when she sensed another presence beside her. It was a vampire, though not an old one, potentially younger than her even.

Setting the glass down, Caroline turned, arching a questioning eyebrow.

“Yes?”

The seemingly young man looked a bit apologetic albeit firm as he requested she come with him. “I’m afraid all new vampires need to check in.”

She swallowed a scoff. There had been rumors that New Orleans had rather strict rules for the Supernatural community, but a  _summons_  of all things? That was a bit...archaic.

“Seriously?” She blurted. “I’m not planning to stay, only for the holidays.” And it was true. The rumors were one of the reasons she had avoided NOLA until now, but visiting had been on her mother’s bucket list. In fact, it had been their planned trip for Christmas, and though part of her twisted from the absence Caroline decided to go anyway. So she arrived the 23rd, gave herself the day to wallow, but firmly planned that the 24th and 25th would be full of every holiday attraction.

The man half-shrugged. “Yeah, it’s a bit much, but that’s the policy.”

Caroline sighed, stuck a hundred dollar bill under the glass, and followed the vampire out the door, making sure to snag her purse as they left.

“I’m Josh, by the way.”

Disgruntled, but not one to shoot the messenger, she offered her own name with only a hint of bite in her tone. “Caroline.”

“So, you’re lucky, the King had business elsewhere.” ‘King?’ Caroline silently mouthed, brow scrunching. Josh continued without pause, either oblivious to or expecting her reaction. “Either his protégé or his brother will see you and they’re both less...intense.”

She couldn't help herself. “Okay, but seriously, King? He calls himself the ‘King’?”

Josh actually stopped and turned to look at her, eyes surprisingly serious. He leaned in a bit closer, lowered his voice to his a whisper.

“You may think it’s ridiculous, and perhaps it is, but the King isn’t one for disrespect. I’ve seen him rip heads off for less than that. He may not be here, but he has a way of knowing things.”

Caroline frowned, but nodded. Europe had its share of old, pompous vampires, so she knew to hold her tongue. This certainly wasn’t worth dying over.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, you must be Caroline.” She looked up, eyes taking in the handsome black man before her, his teeth a brilliant white as he smiled at her. There was a cunning kind of charm to him, but he only felt a few centuries old at most. Tentatively, she marked him down as the protégé.

Standing she offered her hand with a practiced smile. “That’s me. It’s nice to meet you…”

Giving it a firm shake, he nodded at her. “Marcel.”

“Nice to meet you, Marcel.” She tucked a curl behind her ear, looking innocent and nonthreatening. “So, Josh told me about the whole check-in thing. What does this entail exactly?”

“Nothing much, just a few questions. Your name, how long you’re staying, when and where you  turned. Then, you’re free to go.”

Caroline slowly nodded, doubting that was the whole truth, but it was pretty basic information.

“Well, my name’s Caroline Forbes and I only plan to stay until Christmas is over, the 26th at the latest. I was turned about sixty years ago in Mystic Falls.”

Alarm raced down her spine at the way Marcel stiffened for a split second though his expression remained pleasant. Caroline had developed keen senses over the years, unusually sharp for a vampire of her age. She could feel that the air in the room had shifted. Something about what she had just said was more important than she had assumed. 

In a moment, she realized why.

“Apologies, Miss Forbes.” Caroline whirled to face the voice, though careful not to completely turn her back on Marcel. It belonged to a brown-haired man bedecked in an outrageously expensive suit. She could feel the waves of power wafting off him, older than any she had felt before. Paired with the way he had appeared silently in the doorway, a terrible suspicion started burning in her gut. “I must ask that you remain here until my brother returns. He will wish to meet you.”

“Your brother?” She asked, wary and not really bothering to hide it. It seemed the time for facades was over.

“The King,” he said simply.

_Not good. Josh hadn’t exactly given the man a glowing recommendation._

“And I suppose I can’t return to my hotel in the meantime?”

His lips quirked. “I’m afraid not, Miss Forbes.”

She barely resisted to the urge to rub her forehead in exasperation, though she used the feeling to beat back her instinctual fear. Now, wasn’t the time to panic.

“I see. I’m sorry, I haven’t caught your name?”

“It’s Elijah, Miss Forbes.”

She felt him watching her carefully, but she couldn’t control the way she froze. The way her heart stuttered a beat. How many ancient suit wearing vampires named Elijah could there be? She hoped it was at least two, but judging by their reactions if there were two, this wasn’t the second one.

That was the last thought she had before her world went black with a sharp crack.

“Pity,” Marcel muttered as Elijah hefted the fallen blonde from the floor. Her neck at an awkward angle.

 

* * *

 

 

When Caroline came to, not only did her neck have a lingering ache from being broken, but her wrists, arms, and shoulders felt strained as well. It didn’t take her long to realize she was chained, though she kept her eyes closed.

_This was very, **very**  not good._

“We never encountered her, Niklaus, I doubt she knows anything.”

There was a dark chuckle. “Please, with a last name like ‘Forbes’ and a noticeable reaction to your name? You know better than that, Elijah.”

There was a quiet sigh. “At least try to control yourself, brother.”

A whistle of air and Caroline knew one of them left. Elijah, if she had to guess.

Footsteps moved closer to her hanging form, the weight of the power accompanying them enormous.

“You did a commendable job not reacting to my name, sweetheart, but I know you’re awake.” The back of a finger stroked her cheek. “Even vampires have little tells when they return to consciousness.”

Caroline let her eyes open, face expressionless as she took in his smirking visage. The curve of his mouth invited while his eyes threatened, a glacier blue glinting wolf-gold. He was uncomfortably close to her, his knuckle still brushing the edge of her jaw.

She steeled herself and jerked her arms, letting the chains rattle. “Is this how you treat all your guests?” She bit out.

His eyes darkened, and he leaned closer, his nose just brushing hers. “Surely, Josh warned you of my intolerance for disrespect?”

Caroline lifted her chin as best as she could. “He did.” She smirked sardonically. “But you won’t kill me until I tell you whatever it is you want from me. And after that, what I do won’t sway your decision to kill me or not. So I refuse to spend my last moments begging for my life.”

He almost looked impressed before he seized her jaw.

“Brave little vampire,” he rumbled. “You are quite correct. But I assure you, I can make the agony of your death linger for decades. Centuries even.”

She swallowed, throat dry as she read the utter sincerity in his eyes. Falling silent, she didn’t provoke him more though she refused to apologize either.

He spent several long moments just observing her before he moved back a step, releasing her jaw. Arms crossed behind his back and a pleasant expression on his face, he’d seem ordinary if not for the sinister air about him.

“Now,” he uttered, pupils dilating, “tell me what you know of the Originals.”

The smart decision would be to act compelled. But she honestly wasn’t sure how good of an actress she was, nor what orders an infamous nightmare like Klaus would give her. Besides, a part of her rebelled at the idea of capitulating to compulsion of all things. He may kill her. Torture her even. But she refused to be twisted up into a caricature of herself, living in constant fear of something endlessly stronger than herself. Refused to have her choices ripped from her a second time.

She licked her lips, held his gaze as she carefully spoke. “I will answer all your questions, but I will not be compelled. Not by you. Not by anyone.”  _Not again_.

In an instant, Klaus was pressed against her. His fingers weaving through her hair and yanking her head to the side, burying his nose in the curve of her neck. A split second later fire ran through her veins, his venomous teeth tearing through the delicate flesh there. She felt every agonizing pull the Original took of her blood, slumping in her bonds as he stepped away.

“There’s truly no vervain in your system. How curious.”

Caroline strained to lift her head, the rapid effects of his bite as startling as they were frightening. Her vision was starting to blur, but he appeared almost contemplative as he returned her stare.

To her shock, he bit into his wrist, pressing the wound to her lips. It was like sin on her tongue, its power alleviating the burn and knitting her skin back together after only one sip.

He watched her drink, eyes glinting with intrigue. “You and I have more to discuss than I thought, Caroline.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline sat stiff in her chair eyeing the Original across from her. It was amazing how she could feel more off balance and wary sitting at the gorgeous mahogany table in his dining room than hanging from chains in his  _literal_  dungeon/torture chamber.

She could acknowledge how diabolical it was; placing her in a setting that she  _knew_  was wrong but providing no physical reminders to justify the fear, nothing that told her to brace for pain or guard against manipulation. Even the cloak of power that surrounded him was somehow suppressed from a churning, endless abyss to a light fog.

Worst of all nothing about his body language or eyes suggested anything monstrous either, he was all charming geniality.

“Drink?” He asked, politely tipping a decanter in her direction.

She managed to refrain from pursing her lips, though she knew not even an ounce of tension had bled out of her.

“No. Thank you,” she replied with a short shake of her head.

His shoulders gave an elegant roll.

“Suit yourself, love.”

He poured himself a drink, setting the decanter aside, and took a sip. One swallow. Two. Lowering the glass to the table, Klaus eyed her with nothing but curiosity displayed.

“New Orleans is a gorgeous city isn’t it? Have you gotten the chance to see much of it? Food, music, art, culture; it has a bit of everything.”

Caroline couldn’t quite the control the way her brow twitched, though she did her best to smooth it out.  _Was this his idea of a joke?_

“Its hospitality left a lot to be desire, I’m afraid.” Not the smartest response, though she did manage to keep all the venom from her tone, leaving it all sweet honey and Southern Belle.

She watched him carefully and yet nothing but mild amusement crossed his features. It wasn’t even the condescending or indulgent type. A chill crawled down her spine.  _No one_  spoke of control and the Original Hybrid in the same sentence, unless it was a comment on its lack. And yet here she sat before him  _utterly terrified_ because of it. There was nothing more frightening than the monster that thinks.

He interrupted the spiral of her thoughts. “That’s a shame. Perhaps, I can show you around? I am something of an expert after all.”

Klaus actually appeared genuine and politely unassuming. Friendly even. Like she said,  _terrifying_.

“O-oh, that’s… _kind_  of you to offer but-”

“Nonsense, sweetheart.  _I insist_.”

And there it was, the most minuscule hint of an edge to his tone. It would almost be a relief if it didn’t send some part of her hindbrain squealing in primal fear. She swallowed.

“Well, if  _you insist_.” She tried to infuse the tiniest bit of mocking into her tone, but it mostly fell flat.

“Wonderful-” Klaus cut off for a moment, flicking his eyes to a spot behind her. “Brother,” he nodded.

She didn’t think she could stiffen any further, but she managed. Craning her neck, she turned enough to make out the figure of Elijah, Klaus still looming in her peripheral.

“Niklaus. Miss Forbes.” With an elegant incline of his head, he acknowledged each of them. One hand in his slacks’ pocket he made a slight wave with the other, a casual gesture. “I couldn’t help but overhear my brother’s plans. Perhaps, Miss Forbes, you would like a second perspective on New Orleans?”

_Well, fuck._

She darted her eyes between the two of them, but neither gave anything away. It was impossible to tell if this was part of the plan or if each brother had their own agenda. Considering the horror stories about the Originals, it could easily be both.

Two Originals were certainly scarier than one, but maybe they could distract one another? It seemed like a somewhat stupid thought, they were each a thousand years old after all, but who knew? Caroline would look for any advantage she could find.

That didn’t help her now though. However much she wanted only one Original, no Originals being the ideal, her choice would not be refusal. Sure, she could resist, but to what end? She’d only look belligerent and defensive and he’d force his way in one way or another. Either without her notice, definitely the worst option, or by overruling her decision.

Thankfully, the brothers indulged her pause, one just long enough to stray into awkward territory. Her lips curled into a tiny smile, as honest as she could manage.

“I’m sure you have much to offer.”

* * *

To the casual observer the trio appeared like a group of friends, perhaps more with the way Klaus kept a guiding hand on the small of her back. Of course, they were anything but.

So it was a shock when they snuck under her guard every so often. Elijah with his impressive repository of facts, history, and exploits. Klaus with his dry wit that was unexpectedly quite funny. They’d trade off every so often too. Elijah making a humorous quip while Klaus regaled her with some fascinating tale long lost to the annals of time.

They were disgustingly, disturbingly charming.

She understood now how so many could fall thrall to the Originals. Even as she rebuilt her walls every time they slipped, she still found her defenses faltering more often as the day progressed.

Later, when they returned to the compound, she was shown to a stunning guest room. With its intricately carved wooden furniture and attached bathroom with marble counters and giant tub, she could almost forget it was nothing but a beautiful cage.

“I will see you tomorrow, Caroline.” He must have sensed her confusion for he continued. “You did say you were here for Christmas, did you not? There’s much more for me to show you.”

“Then I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” She all but shoved him from the room, which he obliged to her relief.

* * *

It was only she and Klaus this time, and he continued to guide her with his hand on her back. He brought her to some surprising locations, ones she would have gone to with her mom, but not ones she predicted he would bother with. Locations like Jackson Square for candlelight caroling and the levee for giant bonfires. Others were more expected, like the Orpheum to see the Nutcracker and a tour of St. Louis Cathedral.

Yet when evening fell, Caroline found herself standing before something relatively simple, but gorgeous all the same. It was one of the larger decorated trees, hundreds of feet of white-yellow lights wrapped around its trunk and branches until it seemed to be made of a sea of stars.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He murmured in her ear.

“Yes,” she breathed softly, unwilling to disturb the odd peace of the moment.

* * *

Days passed in much the same vein. Though neither brother spent quite as much time with her as Klaus did on Christmas, they continued to be creepily nice and accommodating. Before she knew it, Caroline felt the first stirrings of fondness for the two brothers, particularly Klaus, and she knew she couldn’t let this go on. Frankly, it was frightening that she couldn’t even pinpoint the moment her guard fell.

Steeling herself, Caroline marched into the kitchen. Only Klaus sat there this morning, a relief if she was honest. As counterintuitive as it was, Klaus was the one she felt more comfortable confronting.

Banishing her wandering thoughts, she slammed her hand on the table, letting the mild sting ground her.

“Enough,” she snarled.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, looking completely unruffled.

“Is something wrong, sweetheart?”

Unlike the first time they were at this table, Caroline could actually read beneath the genial facade. Unfortunately, she couldn’t tell if he was just letting her do so. And she couldn’t afford the rabbit hole such pondering would take her down. It would only shake her confidence.

“ _Stop toying with me_ , she bit out. “Ask your questions and end this. Just kill me if that’s what you plan.”

Klaus leaned back in his seat, at least giving her the courtesy of dropping his overly polite mask.

“Do you really think that low of me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed.

He chuckled, vanishing from his seat across the table and reappearing in front of her before she could even blink.

“Such a fierce, clever little vampire,” he muttered.

She just narrowed her eyes.

He took his face in his hand, stroked his thumb across her cheek.

“I’ve looked into you of course, Caroline Forbes. By all accounts you are a fairly normal young vampire. Born in Mystic Falls, and yet not a trace of you when I was there.”

“I left after I turned. You must have just missed me.” She said this with a deadpan tone more concerned with the sensation of his hand on her face. A large part of her was still wary, but a tiny portion was enjoying it.  _Had he managed to burrow under her skin so easily?_

“And the compulsion? Your father was William Forbes.”

She nodded, skin brushing against his palm. “Yes, he taught me how to resist it.”

Klaus let out a thoughtful hum, clearly having inferred all of this over the past several days. His eyes bored into hers, dark and intense, but oddly not particularly threatening. 

She was sure that could change.

“Let’s try this again, love. What do you know of the Originals?” His pupils didn’t dilate in the telltale sign of compulsion, but she took a breath to answer all the same. Perhaps, he’d let her go after. One way or another.

“Not much. Only the details my mother managed to gather from the sidelines and the rumors all vampires eventually catch wind of.” As she spoke, Caroline monitored his expression carefully, hoping she could catch something should he decide to act. “You’re the first of your kind. Created by a spell and impossibly stronger and faster than any other vampires.” Caroline hesitated before daring to add one more thing. “You sacrificed one of my childhood friends to become a hybrid.”

Klaus had watched her impassively as she spoke, but a dark smirk curled his lips as she mentioned Elena.

“The doppelgänger? Oh, she’s very much alive, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, this one kinda lacked the Christmas angle, though it was technically Christmas Eve...
> 
> In terms of history, Caroline had a rocky relationship with her parents after turning, but eventually they accepted her. Bill even taught her to resist compulsion.


End file.
